Losing my mind
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world? HG and RW
1. Introducing

Losing my mind.  
  
******  
  
Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world?  
  
******  
  
1/11  
  
******  
  
Chapter one: Introducing the forgetful one, the coffee addict, and the one who just can't get any respect.  
  
"RON" "Ron get out of the way!" "Watch out!" "Behind you Ron!"  
  
Twenty-three year old Ron opened his eyes and gasped for air. He had had the dream again. The same one he always had. There were voices he couldn't recognize screaming for him to look out. He pushed over the covers that lay half on him, half on the floor. He ran his fingers though his bright red hair and looked up towards the window. The rain was coming down in buckets.  
  
"What a day to have to work." he sighed  
  
He had been working for the police the last few years. They set him up after he was thrown in jail. It hadn't been his fault. He couldn't remember what had happened. He couldn't remember alot of things. He had come to the conclusion that his name was Ron. After all the dreams of nightmares carved it into his memory. Yet that was all he could remember.  
  
He sat up placing his feet on the always freezing floor. He walked over to the telephone and clicked the answering machine on as he went to the fridge to get a glass of milk.  
  
"Ron, It's Marius, Your not up yet so I took the liberty of checking what your suppose to do today. It turns out there was a complaint down on privet Drive. Seems somebody had a complaint about a brake in. To me though, The guy looks like he's the lying type. Didn't tell me about anything that was stolen, only said he knew who did it. Apparently the boy they use to have in the house named Harry had a friend of his break in after he was kicked out. Around your age I reckon, thought you never told us how old you really are. Anyways. Get down here lickity split or the boss will fire your ass before you can say paycheck."  
  
The machine made a beeping noise and then there was nothing else. Ron groaned and set his cup down on the corner of the counter. He walked back towards his room, to the dresser and pulled a shirt on over his head. He really didn't care about what his jeans were looking like at this moment, he wasn't going to waste time putting on some clean one's if he was already wearing a pair. His fingers smoothed down his hair as grabbed his badge and other necessities from the dresser with his left hand.  
  
Glancing one last time up at the mirror and walked out of the room and once his key's were in his hand he was out the door. It wasn't much of a walk to the station. It had become more of a pain then a real walk. Ever day he would have to walk down there and for what. To do nothing, but go see what all the fuss was about. This truly wasn't police work at all.  
  
When he entered the office Marius turned to him.  
  
"Guess who's going with you." he said, the sarcasm already apparent in his voice.  
  
"You?" Ron asked.  
  
"Would you like to try for the thirty-five dollar question now?" Marius joked.  
  
"So your coming with me then. What about Clancy?" Ron asked, looking over Marius' shoulder.  
  
His usual partner was drowning himself in coffee and waved towards them when he saw the two looking.  
  
"I think your partners had one to many coffee's today Ron." Marius said turning to face the red head.  
  
"Well he's coming is he not?"  
  
Marcus bit his lip. "Yeah, probably get us into more trouble then he already has."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"He told the people at Privet Drive to go blow themselves and when they heard that... well let's just say they weren't the most happy people in the world."  
  
"Clancy!" Ron shouted at the man, He looked up at them again from his coffee and walked over avoiding the desks.  
  
"Hey Ron, heard you slept in again." Clancy grinned wildly.  
  
"Once again I ask. Tell me your not gay today."  
  
Clancy shook his head. "Not yet at least."  
  
"All right, we should get going before the boss has our heads." Marius walked out the doors of the station and towards a car.  
  
"Right." Ron agreed, as they headed towards the car.  
  
"So Ron, why did you sleep in this morning? Get lucky last night?" Clancy asked taking the front seat next to the driver.  
  
"No. just couldn't sleep I guess."  
  
"No suprise. Did you have a nightmare baby?" Marius said making a small going noise that resembled a baby.  
  
"Yes actually I did!" Ron shouted at him, taking the back seat of the car.  
  
"About?" Clancy asked curiously.  
  
"About you and me on a beach telling each other we loved one another." Ron said. "Honestly you guys always have to mettle in my life don't you."  
  
"Oh look Marius our baby is all grown up." Clancy mocked him.  
  
Ron leaned back in the seat ignoring the two in the front seats laughing at him.  
  
"I recognized her voice. I know her from somewhere."  
  
"Got yourself a girlfriend yet then?" Marius asked, turning a corner towards Privet Drive.  
  
"No. I prefer not to get involved."  
  
"Well. You know what I think." Clancy said calmly. "I think this nightmare was caused by yourself."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked a now very involved Ron.  
  
"I think." Clancy turned to him. "I think you need to get laid."  
  
Ron hit him in the head. "Shut up."  
  
Clancy and Marius just laughed harder, as they turned to final corner towards number four Privet Drive.  
  
"That's the place."  
  
Ron nodded. "Right."  
  
"Let's go." Marius said, parking infront of the house.  
  
The three fellow cops got out of the car and walked towards the house in silence. Clancy coughed once as Marius knocked on the door and it was opened immediately.  
  
"Hello sir. We got a complaint that someone was trying to brake into your house this morning." Marius explained politely.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," The man said. "There's nothing you can do now though. Maybe if you had arrived earlier then maybe we would have the fiend in jail."  
  
"Sir. Please calm down."  
  
"You know you shouldn't be this upset over a material possession. Just don't get your nickers in a twist. We'll find the person responsible." Clancy said.  
  
The man turned towards him. His expression betrayed his feelings towards the cocky cop.  
  
"What was stolen any way?" asked Ron, weaving his way through the group towards Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Something that belonged to my son. All his sweets were stolen and replaced with horrible things that made him dreadfully sick."  
  
Ron looked at the man in confusion. He felt like he wanted to laugh, but this wasn't the time to be laughing at a sick boy.  
  
"I want you lazy cops to...." Mr. Dursley looked up at Ron suddenly quite frightened.  
  
"You dare show your face around my family again. It was you wasn't it. You freak!"  
  
"Sir Would you kindly shut up I don't like to be called a freak." Ron shouted, when suddenly Mr. Dursley looked like someone had taken out his voice box. He was yelling insults at them but they could only see his mouth movements and heard no sound.  
  
"That's more like it." Clancy said, not even noticing the odds of the situation.  
  
"We'll get the bottom of this sir. I assure you. The boy will be caught." Marius replied.  
  
Mr. Dursley pointed again at Ron almost furiously, and slowly mouthed the words 'him' to them all.  
  
Ron glared at the man. "You can't possibly think I did this! there's no way, I've never met you....Harry....." Ron suddenly stopped in mid- sentence and his memory flashed before his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I-WANT-TO-TALK-TO- HARRY -POTTER!"  
  
"WHO IS THIS?" the person on the other end yelled "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"RON-WEASLEY. I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S-FROM-SCHOOL-"  
  
"THERE'S NO HARRY POTTER HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOUR TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT MY FAMILY AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY !"  
  
*****  
  
"Ron you can't be serious. I can't believe you'd actually forget about me." the girls voice was apparent to Ron again.  
  
"Forget about you. Never." He heard a voice that shouldn't all to familiar.  
  
'that's me' Ron thought threw the dream.  
  
"I would hope not." the girl's voice came again. "You would have a hard time forgetting me wouldn't you now."  
  
"Of course Hermione."  
  
"What an irresponsible husband you are." Hermione's voice said softly.  
  
"Only because of you Hermione." he laughed.  
  
"Oh Ron..  
  
*****  
  
"RON!!!"  
  
Ron's eyes shot open and looked up to see Clancy holding him up and Marius both looking down at him in concern.  
  
"Ron are you alright buddy?" asked Clancy concerned.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron, trying to stand up straight.  
  
"You blacked out or something." Marius replied.  
  
"Get off my lawn!" Mr. Dursley's voice came over them.  
  
Marius looked at Clancy and then back towards Ron. "Do you have any idea why you did that?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I...." He looked towards Mr. Dursley who was now looking with discust at him.  
  
"Harry?" he asked  
  
Mr. Dursley raised an eyebrow. "That's right."  
  
"Harry...Potter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes. Dreadful boy, and so are you. Your family braking into our house like that. The horrible phone call. That was all you. Your the one who broke into my house and made Deadly sick!"  
  
Clancy let go of Ron and walked straight up to Mr. Dursley punching him square in the face.  
  
"I don't care who you are. No one insults my partner!"  
  
Mr. Dursley backed into his house in fear and slammed the door.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Marius said, ignoring Clancy's sudden act against the law.  
  
The two helped Ron walked back towards the back seat of the car. When they got in they didn't say anything till Marius broke the sudden silence.  
  
"Harry Potter. Ron you didn't do anything did you?"  
  
"I...no I was at home all night last night. You've got to believe me, I swear."  
  
Clancy leaned around towards the back seat. "Like I said. You need to get laid buddy." 


	2. Framed for a crime I didn't commit

Losing my Mind  
  
************  
  
Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world?  
  
************  
  
2/11  
  
************  
  
Chapter Two: Framed for the crime I didn't commit.  
  
************  
  
After the incident at the Dursley's last week; Ron, Clancy, and Marius were placed in the Office doing paper work. The cheif had just come in from outside, with about what seemed like thirteen men following him. They silently marched into a office at the end of the hall and slammed the door behind them, shutting the blinds.  
  
Ron sat at his desk drumming his fingers on it. He was looking over all the paper work that Clancy's punch had created.  
  
"Ron," Clancy's head appeared over top of the cubicle. "You've always been my friend and I've always trusted you with my life even when you don't appear to be able to protect it. I know you will be able to protect yourself but since I'm your friend I'm going to give you a heads up."  
  
Ron looked at Clancy confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Ron....someone thinks you killed Petunia Dursley," Clancy said. "I don't think you did it. So I'm telling...Leave now before they get here."  
  
"I didn't kill her though!" Ron hissed, standing up.  
  
"I know but the evidence against you is so immense that there would be no way to deny the false facts," Clancy replied, then looked behind him to the opening door. "Shit, there all ready here! Listen Ron, use the back door, stay away from you know where, and meet me at the mall near the flower shop tomorrow afternoon. I may have a way out of this."  
  
Ron ducked and started to walk towards the back door.  
  
"Thanks Clancy, I owe you one."  
  
Clancy, who was usually a cheery man looked at him straight in the eye. "Hurry."  
  
Ron needn't be told twice when he was about to get in trouble. When he had first come they had placed him under such hard conditions that he was forced to know when it was the right time to run. He rushed out the back door as fast as his legs would take him. He threw open the door and entered the empty alley way. Slipping as he went on the now rain filled path. He could hear them screaming to go after him. Ron turned his head, still running to see if they were coming. Apparently someone had given them a hint because as soon as he turned his head he spotted three people coming out of the back door yelling after him.  
  
He swerved out of the alleyway onto the sidewalk. He wasn't looking where he was going because he ended up bumping into someone and getting throwing into the traffic. The rain blurred his vision and so he had to stick his hands out infront of him to stop a car from coming. His hands flew infront of him just as a car screeched to a stop. Ron's hands slammed hard on the metal, as if it would allow him the power to stop the car. He glanced in at the driver of the vehicle, a man most likely in his fifty's stared straight back towards him.  
  
Ron found himself unable to move, he somehow recognized this man. Maybe he was from his past. Almost immediately though Ron was yanked from his thoughts when the police shouted at him again. He throw himself forward into yet another run across the streaming traffic.  
  
*******  
  
The man in the car however was none other then Mr. Granger. He knew Ron's face, and was shocked to see that he had almost run over his son-in- law. He then noticed all the police surrounding him. He dove and rolled down the window as fast as he could and shouted towards the suddenly running Ron.  
  
"Ron, get in!"  
  
Ron's head spun around and he looked around. Seeing no other alternative, he decided to take his chances with the man. He rushed back just as the man threw open the door. As soon as he jumped into the car, and the door was shut. The driver speed away from the cops.  
  
Ron watched the police station and the men disappear from view before opening into a conversation.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Ron you don't remember me. It's only been five years."  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron apologized. "I don't remember much from before."  
  
"When you went missing the whole wizarding society sent out people. It was one of the most amazing things. I can't believe you were able to drain volder...oh sorry. He who must not be named, of his powers."  
  
Ron looked at him perplexed. "Wait a minute sir, what do you mean wizarding society and who is he who must not be named."  
  
"Ron, when you were seventeen Voldermort attacked Hogwarts, don't you remember?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Like I said I don't remember much. They think I've lost my memory from my former life."  
  
The car seemed to swerve when Ron said this. "You mean you don't remember who you are?" he asked.  
  
"Actually. I did remember my first name. Ron," he stated. "But who are you?"  
  
"Henry Granger." The man said, as if not wanting to push the subject anymore.  
  
Ron looked out the window noticing that there were no sirens after him. Marius and Clancy must have bought him some time. He could always trust the two, they had been the ones that found him. Clancy had brought him to the hospital, then took him home when they released him. That's when Ron realized he had a strong will to be a police officer. So Clancy helped him out with his studying and what not. When he had passed, the cheif had said that Clancy was to be his partner. The Cheif had never really trusted Ron, he had thought that Ron had been a criminal since he had no background except being in the hospital and pronounced with a lost memory.  
  
"We can talk when we get inside the house." Henry said.  
  
They traveled in silence until they approached another turn into a small neighbor hood, with all identical houses. Ron recognized the place only briefly from when he had been on a patrol. The car turned another corner and the houses continued. Finally they slowed down almost to a full stop and turned in to a driveway.  
  
Henry stopped the car, sitting there for a moment.  
  
"You will stay for the night then won't you?" he asked.  
  
Ron thought about it for a moment. The police had probably given up chasing him because he didn't have any place to go but back to his home.  
  
"All right." Ron said.  
  
Henry opened the door and got out of the car. Ron followed him shutting the door to the car and walking up the drive towards the door. Henry opened the door and walked in. As soon as Ron entered the house, there was a strong smell of vanilla all around him. He closed his eyes and breathed it in. It was a distant smell that he had so longed to smell again.  
  
"Rebeeca?" Henry called, taking off his coat and shoes.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen." She shouted back.  
  
Henry turned towards Ron who had just removed his shoes, and was trying to wring his clothes of the rain water.  
  
"I'll get you a change of clothes." he said.  
  
Ron was going to protest but the older man was already heading up the stairs. Shrugging Ron walked into the hallway looking around. It was very home like compared to Ron's house. Pictures crowded the walls. As he walked down the hall he looked at them. The first one seemed to be of what he figured had been Henry and this Rebecca's wedding. The next one was off a three year old girl, she was smiling like there would be no tomorrow. The third picture looked so frimiluar to him. A girl in her teens. Her hair was long and wavy brown. She was wearing a uniform, that Ron knew as well. He just could not seem to place her though.  
  
"Henry, why are you walking in the hall...way."  
  
Ron turned to the women that had now come out of the kitchen and into the hallway where he was glancing over the pictures. She was looking at him in disbelieve.  
  
"Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Ron said, he had become accustom to people knowing who he was and him not knowing who they were.  
  
She rushed over to him and ignoring his wet clothes, she hugged him. "I can't believe your actually alive!" She grabbed him by the arm and dug him towards a small livingroom.  
  
"Sit," she said. "I'll get you something to drink, your soaked to the bone."  
  
The women rushed out of the room and Henry walked in, holding some clothes. "Here you are Ron, you can change in the bathroom just across the hall."  
  
Ron nodded. He stood up and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Flipping on the light he set the clothes on the counter and started to strip. He was pulling on the slacks that Mr. Granger had given him when he heard there voices come from the kitchen.  
  
"Henry, We should tell Hermione."  
  
"I know, but he's lost his memory."  
  
There was silence and Ron thought they had finished so he started to change again. He was about to leave the bathroom when he heard them start talking again.  
  
"The police were after him, he doesn't even know he's a wizard." Henry said.  
  
"Do you think we should tell, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, I think his parents will want to know. The fact that he's still alive is shock to us. Can you imagine Molly and Arthurs. After loosing Charles to a dragon. Finding out that Ron is still alive, should make then extremely happy."  
  
The kettle suddenly went off and the talking stopped. Ron stood in the bathroom his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Charles dead?" His hand traveled from the doorknob to his face. He was crying and didn't know why. "I don't know who he is. So why am I crying?"  
  
He wiped his eyes, choked on a sob and opened the door, heading back towards the livingroom.  
  
"Oh there you are." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Ron smiled to her and sat down.  
  
"Here you go dear."She said, setting down a cup infront of Ron.  
  
"Thank you." He took the cup and sipped at it. It wasn't coffee but it tasted good none the less. Henry was sitting across from him on another chair, looking at the fire. Ron set the cup on his knee and looked around, but paused when he came to a picture that sat on the table beside him. He saw himself standing beside the girl in the hallway. She was in a wedding dress, grinning beside him. It wouldn't have come as a large shock except this picture was moving. He yelped almost throwing his cup on the floor when the him in the picture started to wave, and then kissed the girl on the cheek.  
  
Rebeeca was almost immediately at his side. "What is it Ron?" she asked.  
  
"The picture!" he exclaimed. "It's moving."  
  
Rebeeca looked towards Henry then back towards Ron. "We know. It's enchanted to move."  
  
Ron looked up at her. "What do you mean enchanted."  
  
They looked at each other again. "Ron. We know this may be hard to understand, but before you lost your memory. Do you remember any of it?"  
  
Ron nodded. "A bit. I sometimes blackout, and get glimpse of things I don't remember doing."  
  
"All right. Ron. You are a Wizard." Rebeeca explained.  
  
"You grew up with a family of eight. Your parents are Arthur, and Molly Weasley. Arthur works for the ministry of magic. It's like our government only they monitor magic users and other wizards. You have five older brothers. Charles, Bill, Percy, Fred, and George. Then you have a younger sister named Ginny. Do you understand what we're telling you Ron?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I do, please continue."  
  
"When you reached the age of eleven. You went to a school that would teach you how to use magic in everyday life," Henry continued. "You met a boy who's parents had been killed by Voldermort."  
  
"Harry Potter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you remember him?" asked Rebeeca hopefully.  
  
"No, just a guess." Ron replied.  
  
"Any how. Voldermort is an evil wizard that was trying to take over the ministry of magic, become like a ruler of the wizarding world, but when he tried to kill Harry he couldn't. No one knows why though. Anyway. He came back over the years. But when you had just graduated from Hogwarts, he attacked. He was going to kill Harry, and our daughter but you stepped in and somehow, you were able to steal his powers."  
  
"Just a minute," Ron said, trying to compute all the information. "Who's the girl in this picture?"  
  
Henry smiled. "That's you, and our daughter Hermione on your wedding day."  
  
"So, you mean I'm married?"  
  
"Yes. You asked her over the Christmas holidays in your seventh year at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron nodded. "All right, but I still don't know why I've lost my memory."  
  
Rebeeca looked at the picture. "When you touched him to steal his powers, you were somehow transported away."  
  
"No one knew where you had gone. Both you and Voldermort disappeared. Hermione and Harry had told the ministry what happened and a search crew was sent out," Henry said. "No one found you, until now."  
  
"When you almost ran me over with your car." Ron finished.  
  
Rebeeca looked at Henry shocked. He looked towards the ground, then gulped down the rest of his tea.  
  
"Why were you running from the police?" Henry asked.  
  
Ron wanted to scream out at the question but didn't. "I am a police officer." he stated.  
  
"Then why were they chasing you?" Rebeeca questioned picking up all the empty cups.  
  
"I was framed for a murder I didn't commit." he said.  
  
Henry stood up. "Well even so. You are family."  
  
"Thanks, but I really don't think you should get involved." Ron replied.  
  
Henry looked down at him. "I most certainly will."  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. He was trying to sound like it wasn't a problem but there was a large problem.  
  
"If they find out that your harboring a criminal then you'll be arrested." Ron replied.  
  
"True, but I still intend on getting involved." Mr. Granger shouted.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't go back to my house. They're going to be there. If you get involved I won't stay here. So where would I go."  
  
"Hermione's." Rebeeca said, coming back into the livingroom.  
  
"You can go tonight. Sure it is a little late, but she's probably awake." Henry stated.  
  
"How far away is Hermione's?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not far, if you travel by Floo powder." Rebeeca said, walking over to the fire place and grabbing a box of glittering sand.  
  
"Go on Ron." Henry said, pushing Ron towards the fireplace.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Oh, I've seen Hermione do this a million times." Rebeeca said. "Step into the fire place, take some on this powder in your hand, and when you drop it say where you want to go."  
  
Ron stepped into the fireplace, and took some of the powder. "I don't know what to say but thanks." He said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Ronald. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often." Henry replied.  
  
"All right," Rebeeca said. "Now before you drop the powder say. 'Number 14 Diagon Alley."  
  
Ron nodded and did as told. 


	3. Ron and Hermione meet again

Losing my mind  
  
**********  
  
Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world?  
**********  
  
3/11  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Three: Ron and Hermione meet again.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione walked throughout the crowds streets of Diagon Alley towards her home. She had been living there with Ron before he disappeared, and she just couldn't bare the thought of leaving it all behind. Even when she was offered the position at the hospital she had turned it down. Thinking to some degree that Ron would come back. Instead she had taken a job that Fred and George had offered her the job of helping them create new jokes.  
  
The sky was dark already, and everyone was making there way home, to there's family's. Hermione was jealous of them. She wanted to go home to what could have been her family, if Voldermort hadn't attacked. She opened the door to the house and walked up the stairs. Dragging books in her hands so that she would have something to read, just to keep her mind off Ron.  
  
She unlocked the door to her home, and walked in. It was a rather large place. It had only three rooms. One was the bedroom, another the bathroom, and the last one witch was rather large was to serve as the kitchen, livingroom, and whatever else she needed. Hermione looked around. She didn't have much furniture in the large room. She had to sell most of it to just keep the house. The only thing that remained was a table.  
  
Harry had offered to help her out. He was now an Auror and had enough money to share. Yet Hermione couldn't find the will to take the money from him. She had almost had to live on the streets if it hadn't been for George and Fred, showing up when she was about to be evicted. If they hadn't paid the man, she would have most likely been living on the streets.  
  
She took off her shoes, and walked into the large room. The table was set right in the middle of the room. She dropped her books on it and then walked towards the window to open it and let some of the cool air in. Unlatching the windows, she pushed them open and looked out over the street. It just wasn't fair that everyone could be home with there family's when she no longer had one. They wouldn't even be able to have those happy moments if it hadn't been for Ron.  
  
She rubbed her shoulder with her hand as the wind swept over her. She really had come a long way. Maybe she should just quite trying now. It had been five years and no one had seen him. He was probably dead.  
  
Her cheeks were wet now, and she knew that she was crying.  
  
"Maybe it's time to forget about Ron, Hermione." She said, closing the window and walking back into the room.  
  
She walked back to the table which held her books, a picture, and a small news paper clipping from three years ago. She glanced over it.  
  
'Ronald Weasley, Pronounced dead today by the minister of magic. He was caught up in a battle for the wizarding world, and will remain a hero in the hearts of all.'  
  
She threw the clipping to the ground, and held herself up so she wouldn't collapse on the floor. But it was no use. She sunk the floor crying. She didn't want to remember Ron she wanted to be with him. She cursed Voldermort through her sobs. Her life wasn't fair. Maybe if she was to end it, maybe then she could be with Ron. She wiped away her tears, and pushed herself to stand back up. Hermione reached into her pocket still crying. As she pulled out her wand, it seemed to make the load lighter. If Ron really was dead, then she could be with him in death. She pointed the wand at herself, almost collapsing again from her crying.  
  
"It's been to many nights crying, to wake up alone." She told herself, while readying the wand.  
  
But before she could say anything her fireplace exploded in a wave of dust, and she dropped her wand so that she could cover her eyes. When the dust settled she heard someone coughing, and cursing. She figured someone must have traveled by floo powder. Most likely Harry, but the sound of the voice wasn't his. She uncovered her eyes to see who it was, and watched as Ron jumped out of the fireplace thinking he was on fire or something.  
  
********  
  
Ron coughed as he finally stopped. There was dust everywhere and it was getting into his lungs. He jumped out of what looked to be another fireplace, but as he was brushing himself off, he noticed that he was indeed in another house. He stood up and looked around. It was a really empty house to boot. There was only a table in the room and then he saw a girl shielding her eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked.  
  
The girl uncovered her eyes and looked at him. "I've already paid my rent for this month, so you can just leave. You can also tell your boss that I won't be here next month so I won't be paying." She said bending down to pick up her wand. When she noticed that he wasn't moving she glared at him.  
  
"You can go now. I really don't have time to entertain guests."  
  
Ron walked in and towards her. "I'm not here about your rent," he said. "I'm here because your parents thought this was the best place to hide."  
  
She looked at him closer. "My parents sent you?"  
  
He nodded. "You don't recognize me?"  
  
She shook her head, then froze. "Ron?"  
  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right before stood a man that looked a like Ron.  
  
"So your Hermione." He walked towards her, then noticed the clipping on the ground.  
  
Hermione watched as he leaned down and picked it up. His eyes looked over it, then he looked back towards her as he set it down.  
  
"Is it really you?" She asked, lifting her hand to touch his face but he pulled away.  
  
"My name is Ron Weasley, are you the Hermione that I'm suppose to be coming to stay with?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him threw tears. Her hands covering her mouth. "Oh my god, it is you."  
  
Ron smiled. "I must warn you though. I really don't know who you are."  
  
Hermione rushed over to him and hugged him. Ron didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her. Yet what suprised him even more was when she kissed him. He let go of her and stumbled back a few steps.  
  
"Okay look."  
  
She seemed confused by this reaction from him. As if something had gone terribly wrong. Ron straightened his cloths a little.  
  
He looked up a the ceiling before continuing. "Okay, I don't remember you at all. In fact I don't remember any of this."  
  
"You lost your memory?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded. "That's what I'm told. I don't remember anything back from when I was eighteen."  
  
Hermione looked towards their wedding picture. "So you don't remember our wedding, or any of your family or friends?" she asked sadly.  
  
"No, I don't." he replied. "But I can remember talking to you."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm glad you can remember a little. Unfortunately, a spell won't help you to remember much. I just wish there was a way that you could get back your memory."  
  
Ron shrugged, yawning. He had the weirdest day of his whole life that he could remember and he was ready to go to sleep.  
  
Hermione must have noticed this because she was looking at him, when he yawned. "You must be tired." she said.  
  
"A little." Ron said, before yawning again.  
  
She looked towards the bedroom. "Come on then."  
  
Ron followed her as she lead him towards the bedroom. There was only a bed and some books littering the floor. The bed seemed to be stacked with blankets and heavy quilts.  
  
"It gets cold in the house at night because I can't afford the heat," she explained. "You can have the bed."  
  
Ron looked at the bed. "And where are you going to sleep?" he asked.  
  
"I'll just sleep in the other room." She said, starting to exit the room.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No, you won't," he said, causing her to turn. "Your going to take the bed, or we both sleep on the floor."  
  
Hermione turned to him laughing. "It's alright Ron. I'll be fine on the floor, alone."  
  
"Well you know, we are married. So sleeping in the same bed shouldn't be a problem." He stated.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Um...."  
  
"It's not like were going to have sex or anything." Ron said, not flinching in the slightest.  
  
"Right." Hermione replied, walking back into the room and grabbing some clothes off the floor. "I'll just get changed."  
  
Ron nodded, then looked down at his clothes. "You wouldn't happen to have any pajama's for me would you?"  
  
She shook her head. "I would have but all of your things got lost in the move here. So you borrowed a pair from Fred, but I gave that back to him."  
  
Ron shrugged. "That's all right I suppose."  
  
She smiled then walked into the bathroom. Setting her clothes down, she stared at the mirror. He was really there. He was really alive. How could she have even thought for one minute that he was killed. Ron Weasley was alive and just in the other room, but where had he been all this time. Could he even be the real Ron.  
  
She grinned in the mirror. She couldn't be doubting it. He himself had said that he was Ron Weasley.  
  
"Oh well." she said, starting to change. "At least he's here with me."  
  
When Hermione reentered the bedroom. She saw that Ron was already in the bed asleep. She smiled as he breathed in and out. It was some how soothing to her. She walked very quietly towards the bed, setting her clothes down on the pile of books, and crawling in next to him.  
  
*****  
  
George: I think we're going for a record Fred!  
  
Fred: No reviews and on our third chapter already.  
  
George: *Grins* I think we are actually getting an idea for this story. Not that we don't already have a story line.  
  
Fred: It's just got a real plan.  
  
George: We aren't trying to discourage reviews.  
  
Fred: We really enjoy reading them in fact.  
  
George: Well we really would like to hear what you all think. 


	4. The first spell

Losing my mind.  
  
******  
  
Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world?  
  
******  
  
4/11  
  
******  
  
When Hermione woke the next day, she had the feeling which she had not felt in years. Ron's arms were wrapped around her and he was holding her close as if he had been holding on for dear life. She couldn't move to get up for work all she wanted to do was lay there with him. The feeling of importance and belonging once again returned to her.  
  
  
  
She lay there thinking of what could have been if Ron hadn't lost his memory, when he began to stur. Yet she wouldn't move, she was trying to take in the last moments of it before he woke up. Hermione looked at his face, he seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping, like a child. She loved him more every moment he was back with her.   
  
  
  
Finally his eyes opened. He looked at her, must have realised that he was holding her because he lifted his arms and rolled onto his back.  
  
  
  
"Morning." She said, pushing herself up into a sitting postion.  
  
He smiled at her. "Hello."  
  
She smiled back and pushed the covers off her, getting up and going to the washroom. Ron just laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. His head fell to his left shoulder to look at the window. There was barely any light coming through it. It must have been still rather early in the morning he figured.   
  
When Hermione came out of the washroom she was dressed. He was sitting on the bed with his feet dangling off the edge.   
  
"Would you like something to eat?" she asked. "I don't have much but your welcome to it."  
  
He nodded, and stood up. She lead him back into the larger room, and walked towards a small cupboard hanging on the wall in the corner. She then took out some bread and started to make something. Ron didn't bother to watch he just walked towards the table and sat down. There were quite a few books that littered the table. His eyes glanced across them, reading the titles; the standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk.   
  
Hermione walked over as he was looking at it and set down a piece of toast with what looked like peanut butter, right infront of him.   
  
"Those are my old school books." She explained.   
  
"Why did you keep them?" He asked.  
  
"I thought one day, if we had kids, it would be easy to just give them second hand like your family then buy them new. They are quite expensive you knw."   
  
He flipped the book over as if to read the back but there was no discribtion. So shrugging, he placed the book back down and started on the toast.  
  
"I have to go to work today," She said. "I was thinking that you could stay here and try to learn some spells."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"I'll give you some books to read and this." She stood up and walked out of the room.   
  
When she came back she was holding a few more books in her arms and a small package. He looked at her confused.  
  
"You want me to learn spells, by reading books?"   
  
She shook her head. "Not just reading the books, I thought you could practice with this."  
  
Ron watched as she undid the package, and showed him what looked like a polished stick. She took it out and gave it to him.  
  
"It's yours," she said. "I was going to give it to you on our first anniversary but you...well what do you think?"  
  
He looked down at it, some how it felt like he was meant to hold the piece of wood. "I like it." he said.  
  
Hermione grinned. "I'm glad. You can use it to practice."  
  
Ron was still looking at it when Hermione started to pick up their plates.  
  
"If you want to talk to me, I'll just be at ninety-three, Diagon Alley." She explained.  
  
He nodded. "Right."  
  
Hermione walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm just glad your safe, and back."   
  
After that she walked to the door and left. Leaving Ron to his own thoughts. Opening one of the books he flipped to a chapter saying; 'So you think you can make things float' and started to read.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione walked down the streets of Diagon Alley towards, Weasley's wizarding wheezes. She could help but smile. Just yesterday she wanted to die, thinking that he life wasn't worth anything, and she was saved by the one person she wanted to die to be with. Ron was alive. He was alive, and he had saved her from a large mistake.   
  
She saw that there wasn't very many people on the road as she walked. There was a few older witches all scurrying away towards the leaky cauldron. She spotted Seamus Finnigan on the road, and he stopped and came over to talk to her.  
  
"Hello Hermione." He said grinning.  
  
She smiled just as widly. "Hello Seamus, it's nice to see you. Working?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not yet, I though I would get a bite to eat. Not really one for home cooked meals me."  
  
"Oh," she turned towards the clock on the griggnots bank. "I should be getting to work, it was nice to see you again."  
  
"Hey Hermione, if your not busy later do you want to do something?" he asked, holding her back by the arm.  
  
"Actually I'm having supper with Harry, maybe another time."   
  
Seamus looked crushed but smiled none the less. "Another time." he nodded. "I guess I should let you get to work."  
  
She nodded. "Good-bye."  
  
He left her and disappeared down the street. She turned back and started to walk again until she reached the store. When she entered, George and Fred were behind the counter reading something.  
  
"Hey Hermione." George said, waving her to come over.  
  
"Did you see today's Quibbler?" Fred asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I don't read all that nonsense."  
  
"Nonsence is right." Fred aggreed.  
  
"Did you see what they're saying about Ron?"  
  
Hermione suddenly turned towards the paper with much intrest. "You mean there's something about Ron in the magizine?"  
  
The twins nodded. "A load of it if you ask me. I really trust this book as far as I could throw Hagrid."  
  
She stiffed a giggle. "What's it say?"  
  
"'Ronald Weasley. The hero who killed he-who-must-not-be-named five years ago, is not as dead as we thought, and not as big a hero as we all though. Eye wittnesses in the muggle residents around number four Privet drive tell our sources that Weasley was spotted entering the home of muggle Vernon Dursley two nights ago. They say there were screams and later when Weasley had left. Muggle police were spotted investigating the premisiss.' What a load of crap. 'If Weasley is spotted again the ministry of magic has informed us that he is dangerous.'" George finished.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione cried. "He couldn't have been there."  
  
"My thoughts exactlly, the quibbler is just full of it." Fred said. "Ron's dead."  
  
Hermione smiled.   
  
"Well we should get to work." George said, tossing the magazine over his shoulder towards the garbage can.  
  
Hermione walked back towards the door and flipped the sign around.   
  
"Someone ordered some Canary custards," Fred said looking over the list. "We should probably get them packed up and sent."  
  
Hermione looked in the middle of the store where a box was sitting holding a few un-namable things, "Hey Fred what is that doing in the middle of the floor?"  
  
"We made a batch of portable swamps last night," he replied. "Just put them there for now, they always seem to go fast."  
  
"So that's what those are." she said, walking towards one of the containers which held Canary custards to help George.  
  
"Hey Hermione what's happened?" asked George, noticing her smile.   
  
"What do you mean?"she asked.  
  
"Your suddenly cheery mood, it's quite a switch from what you were like yesterday."  
  
"Oh, I should have told you both before when we were talking about it." She said.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Fred. "You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No," Hermione stated. "Ron's alive, he's back at the house though, seems to have lost his memory."  
  
George and Fred looked at each other.  
  
"You must have really hit your head hard yesterday Hermione." Fred laughed.  
  
"Or your just going insane and seeing things." George added.  
  
"It's the truth, if you don't want to believe it fine." She said.  
  
****************************  
  
Ron flicked the wand finally getting the book to float in the air was taking all his concentration but he finally did it. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said again, the book floated over his head for a few moments and then fell to the ground.  
  
"This isn't so hard," he said excited. "I should go show Hermione. I'm sure she'd be happy to see me."  
  
He set the book back on the table and stuffed the wand into his pocket, then he walked to the door and locked it. As he walked out of the building he thought about if she really had her key to the house, but she must have if she had a lock  
  
As he walked down the diagnal street, he noticed that people were looking at him strangley. Almost as if they had never seen something quite like him. It gave him the shivers. What if they all thought he had killed Petunia Dursley. He could be arrested on sight. His hand suddenly fell to his belt. He had forgotten when he put it on that there was still the gun to worry about.   
  
Ron's eyes flashed around at all the buildings when he noticed one that said Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, after trying to read the address, he decided this must have been the place. So he opened the door and walked in. There were plently of people around, but not a real crowd, maybe only five. He spotted Hermione almost instently. She was in the corner behind the counter with someone else, packing one of the boxes.   
  
He walked over towards her. Grabbing the box before it fell on her. She looked at him and set it down.  
  
"Ron what are you doing here!" She exclaimed.  
  
He smirked. "I did it, I can do a spell."  
  
George looked at him with wide eyes. "FRED!!"  
  
His twin twirled around from the customer he had been helping. "What?" he asked, then noticed Ron and dropped the bag of what looked like gumballs all over the floor.  
  
"How? What in the world is going on!" George shreaked.  
  
"I told you he was alive." Hermione stated.  
  
Ron held out his hand to George. "Ronald Weasley." he said.  
  
George turned to his twin who was making his way over before shaking Ron's hand.  
  
"George...Weasley."   
  
Ron looked at the boy. "Where not related are we?"  
  
  
  
"Blimmey!"  
  
Ron turned to see an almost exact look alike of George, staring at him.  
  
"Your twins?" he asked.  
  
Fred grinned grabbed Ron in a bear hug."Where have you been dear brother?"  
  
Ron scratched behind his head. "I've been working in London for the police."  
  
"Muggle police." George laughed.   
  
Fred looked down at his belt. "Well he does have the equiptment."  
  
George grinned. "So he does."  
  
"What is the spell you learned?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll show you," Ron said, taking out the wand and pointing it at the portable swamps. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
One of the Portable swaps floated into the air.  
  
"See." Ron said happily.  
  
Hermione nodded. "That's great." But suddenly the Portable swamp started to fall. Both George and Fred ran over to catch it but missed. The Swamp opened up right inside there shop. George groaned and they both turned towards Ron.  
  
"Thanks." They said in unison.  
  
Ron looked at the Swamp not beleiving it. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it would do that."  
  
"Hermione," Fred said, turning to her. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off. You can see Harry and the others. Just get him out of here."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'm really sorry about this," she said. "I didn't know he would learn it then show it to me."  
  
The twins shook there heads and went on to getting rid of the swamp.  
  
"See you later Ron. Can't wait for mum to see you again!" They said, as Hermione pulled Ron out of the store in a hurry.  
  
As soon as they got out Hermione started to laugh. Ron was looking at her puzzled.  
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen." He stated.  
  
"I know," Hermione said. "It was just funny to see there reaction to one of there own creations."  
  
  
  
"They created that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione nodded. "George and Fred, specialize in mischeif."  
  
Ron blushed. "I really didn't mean to open it."  
  
"I know. I'm just glad your learning some of the spells so quickly."  
  
"Really?" asked Ron.  
  
"That was the spell you used when we first became friends," She explained. "Good pick."  
  
******  
  
George: I believe people are beginning to lose faith in us.  
  
Fred: I think you may be right. 


	5. Harry? Can you hear me Harry? This is Ro...

Chapter five:  
  
Losing my mind.  
  
******  
  
Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world?  
  
******  
  
5/11  
  
******  
  
Chapter Five: Harry? Can you hear me Harry? This is Ron.  
  
Ron followed Hermione back to the flat that she had been living in. He had not meant to mess things up as his 'suppose' brothers shop. It just sort of happened. Truthfully he did not know what the spell would do in the long run.   
  
Once he and Hermione arrived at the apartment she turned towards him.   
  
"I'm going to get changed."   
  
Ron nodded, "I don't have to do I?"  
  
Smiling at him, then shook her head, "You don't have to unless you really want to."   
  
Ron glanced down at his clothes. Sure they weren't something that you would usually wear when your going out, but being a cop for so long made him forget about going out all together.  
  
"I think I'll just wear this." Ron explained.  
  
Nodding, Hermione opened the door and walked in, Ron in tow.  
  
"Who's this Harry we're going to meet?" He asked, as Hermione headed into the only other room.   
  
"Oh, Harry is a dear friend," She explained, her voice muffled by the door. "You and him have been….well, were best friends since you were eleven years old. The first time I met you, the both of you were gouging yourselves on sweets."  
  
Ron stiffened. That sounded totally the opposite of what he really was like. In the words of Clancy he was a "hard ass."  
  
"So he's going to met us at the Leaky Caldron." Hermione explained.  
  
"The leaky what?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione walked out of the bedroom wearing a dress and a black cloak over it. She had pulled back her curls into a ponytail. Ron couldn't help but stare at her, he suddenly understood why he had married this woman.  
  
"The Leaky Caldron." Hermione repeated, bringing him out of his trance.  
  
Shrugging he grinned at her. "You look beautiful 'mione." He stated.  
  
Hermione blushed, she had almost forgotten how he had always liked to shorten her name. Adjusting her cloak, she quickly shook of the crimson patch that betrayed her.  
  
"Shall we go then?"   
  
"Yeah," Ron said, opening the door for her.   
  
*************  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at him before entering the Leaky Caldron. It was as crowded as she could have expected. There must have been a party going on due to half the place in an uproar singing. Sighing, she turned her gaze to the other side looking for Harry.   
  
It took her a few moments before she spotted him at the back saving a table for them. He was looking over what seemed to be papers for the ministry.   
  
"So..." Ron questioned, looking around as well but not knowing who he was looking for in the first place. "Do you see him anywhere?"  
  
She nodded, making her way towards Harry, Ron following her.  
  
"Harry, your early like usual. Sorry we're late." Hermione apologized, sitting down on the other side of the wooden table.  
  
"We?" Harry asked, then looked up. His glasses nearly fell off his nose when he saw Ron. Jerking back, he managed to tip his chair and ended up on the floor.  
  
Ron looked over the table curiously at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"RON!"   
  
Before Ron knew what was happening Harry was hugging him so tightly he thought his eyes were going to bug out.   
  
"Could you........let me go please." Ron managed to gasp.  
  
Harry looked at him blankly for a second then let him go. "Sorry. It's just, you're here! Well. Of course your here but I mean your alive!"  
  
Ron shifted uneasy from one foot to the other. "Yeah, thanks to Hermione's parents." He said, trying to laugh.  
  
The black haired boy turned to face Hermione. "When? how?"  
  
"Yesterday, he came by Floo powder." Hermione replied, then went to order them something to eat.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Harry said, he was now crying. "Where were you until now?"  
  
"I've been working for the London police," Ron explained, sitting down. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't be here if Petunia Dursley hadn't been murdered."  
  
Harry froze for a moment. "She's....dead?"  
  
Ron nodded, watching his expression.   
  
"It's just shocking is all." Harry whispered. "I hated them and all but I never actually wished they were dead."  
  
"Your the Harry!" Ron exclaimed finally realizing who Harry really was. "I get it now. That would be why he attacked me."  
  
"Attacked you?"  
  
"Not really attacked, just sort of knocked me off my feet I guess you could say." Ron said, shifting his gaze towards Hermione who was walking back to them with a tray of three steaming stews.  
  
"I tend to get memories like that." he said trailing off and trying to smile at Harry.  
  
"I didn't know what you wanted so I guessed." Hermione said, handing each of them a bowl.  
  
"Well you guessed right," Harry laughed, picking up a spoon and starting to eat some of the stew.  
  
Ron on the other hand just stared down at his bowl. He didn't know how she had done it but she had picked one of his favorites. It was almost as if what she had told him had been the truth. Of course he still didn't care to believe it...but the magic part gave it away slowly. No he couldn't think it was real. There was no way that he, a policemen, could manage to do real magic. It had to have been just a cheap trick. But there hadn't been anyone there but him so really it had to have been.  
  
"How?"   
  
Hermione placed her spoon down. "Is something wrong Ron?"   
  
Not bothering to look up from his stew Ron continued. "How am I able to do that."  
  
"Do what?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow.  
  
"That...magic?"  
  
This must have shocked Harry because after Ron said those words he dropped his spoon on the table and shot a look at Hermione. She just looked at the wooden table.  
  
"He's lost his memory Harry." She said sadly.  
  
"Your kidding me!" Harry cried, "You don't remember anything about us?"  
  
Ron nodded. He hadn't the slightest clue who these two had been since he hadn't meet them till now. Perhaps he hadn't lost his memory though maybe they were under cover police. 'There I go.' Ron cursed himself. 'making up stupid excuses to make the truth dull.'   
  
"I can't believe this." Harry said., his head resting in his hands. "You don't have any memory of how we use to be friends, of all our years at Hogwarts together. Do you even remember flying and playing Quidditch. The Chudley Cannons?"  
  
"The Chudley what?"  
  
"Oh god," Harry was once again looking distressed. "He doesn't know who they are."  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry." Hermione said, continuing on her soup.  
  
"Did you try a memory charm?" he asked earnestly.  
  
She shook her head. "It's to late, besides there isn't a spell powerful enough to give him back his memory."  
  
Throughout their talking Ron seemed to have just discovered his stew so once they had finished he was already done. Digging in his pocket Ron pulled our his wallet. There was a few twenty dollar bills in it and this caused Harry and Hermione to look at each other.  
  
"How much do I owe?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "It's alright, I'll get it Ron. After all you can't use that here."  
  
Ron looked at him confused. "I can't use money here?"   
  
They looked at each other and laughed. "No Ron, it's the type of money you plan on using that's the problem. We pay in galleons, knuts, and sickles.  
  
Blinking Ron closed his wallet. "I really don't feel right about you doing this for me."  
  
"If you want Ron, we could always go to Gringotts and fix things tomorrow." Hermione said, "Oh dear."  
  
Ron looked at curiously. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know where I put your key, I don't even know when you last used it." Hermione cried.  
  
"What does the key look like?"  
  
Pausing for a second Hermione went to her pocket and pulled out a small gold key.  
  
He knew that key, he had one that looked just like it on his desk. That was the problem though, he wouldn't be able to touch that key after what had happened the nights before. Everything was falling apart because of that murder case.  
  
  
  
"I know where it is." Ron said.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at him for a second then each other.  
  
"Where is it?" Harry questioned.  
  
"It's at the police station. I kept it with all my other keys in case I actually remembered where it had come from."  
  
"I see." Hermione replied, "Then we will just have to find a way to get it then."  
  
"I don't know if that's possible after what has just happened." Ron said, drawing circles on the table.  
  
"We'll find a way."   
  
Harry was still feeling rather sad about that fact his best friend couldn't remember anything but the thought of having him back was all that mattered. Hermione looked at her watch.   
  
"So Ron are you staying with Hermione then?" Harry asked, playing with his Butterbeer.  
  
"Yeah, She was nice enough to let me stay with her." Ron replied, standing up slowly.  
  
"I suppose it is getting late." Hermione said, turning towards Harry. "Perhaps we will be able to see you tomorrow. We will need your help to get back the key I believe."  
  
Forcing a smile onto his face Harry nodded. "I'll come see you tomorrow I guess."  
  
Nodding Hermione started to walk away with Ron looking back every so often at Harry. He hadn't the slightest idea why he had forgotten everyone from his past. He still couldn't even figure out how he had lost his memory in the first place.  
  
Then he felt dizzy. Something happened and he couldn't explain it. It was a pain in the back of his head and all he could hear was a scream before he hit the ground and everything turned black.  
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then."  
  
"-I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
"Ron! Ron wake up!"  
  
  
  
Slowly Ron opened his eyes to see Hermione and Harry standing over him with concern on their faces.   
  
"I'm alright." He said, pushing Hermione away so he could sit up. "Just REALLY tired is all."  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at him unconvinced but decided to drop it anyway. After helping Ron to his feet and saying good bye Hermione and him made their way quickly home.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure your alright?" Hermione questioned as she gathered some cloths and headed towards the washroom.   
  
  
  
"Positive." Ron said, flopping onto his back thinking about what had happened earlier.  
  
Hermione walked into the washroom and quickly changed trying to make sense of it herself but nothing seemed to ring a bell. Why would he have just blacked out like that? It couldn't have been that he was sleepy could it?  
  
  
  
Shaking her head of the thoughts, she shut the light off and walked back into the bedroom the two of them were now sharing. Smiling at herself as she spotted Ron asleep already, she crawled into the bed next to him.  
  
  
  
"Goodnight Ron." 


	6. In Search

A.N// Hullo all. Hope you haven't lost faith in this story….god knows we have. But after writing out a plot Fred has decided he wanted to finish it. *grumbles under breath* Anyway. We just both wanted to thank you all for the reviews. Love to see the enthusiasm, it's really helpful to make us write. ^^ And as always enjoy reading the next chapter.  
  
**********  
  
Losing my mind  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world?  
  
**********  
  
6/11  
  
**********  
  
Chapter six: In search  
  
*************  
  
"Your scary sometimes, Brilliant but Scary."  
  
*************  
  
Ron awoke with a start. The room was still dark and Hermione was still sleeping soundly beside him. Slowly he got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen the books from earlier still littered the table and his wand sat on top. He walked over and picked it up carefully. It was still causing him distress, not to remember anything or make sense of it.   
  
He swished the wand then noticed a book he hadn't seen before. Pushing the spell books off he placed his wand on the table and sat down opening the book. Inside were a great deal of tan colored photo's. The first few pages were filled with Pictures of Hermione and her parents. He smiled flipping the pages, when he found one of the two of them. Hermione was smiling as Ron scratched the back of his head. His left hand traveled up to the moving picture.  
  
******************  
  
"I may not be smart, I may not be rich, I'm not handsome, and you may not feel the way I do, but if I don't say something right now, I'll live to regret it."  
  
"Ron what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Hermione I'm not Viktor or even Harry."  
  
"Well I know that."  
  
"I'm trying to say that even though I'm not them I am the man that is in love you and I probably always will be.  
  
"Did you just tell me that you.....loved me?" she asked shocked.  
  
"I uh...yes I did. If it's worth anything, I did mean ever word of it."  
  
"I know you do."   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I love you to Ron, and I don't care that your none of that. I don't care that your not your brothers, that you can't live up to Viktors lifestyle, and I don't care that your always second choose to Harry, you've always been my first choice since first year. Ron, your the bravest person I've ever met you may even be braver then Harry for what you just said."  
  
"you think so?"  
  
"I know so. Don't ever second best yourself to anyone, because I'll love you for who you are, not who you might have been."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*****************  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron blinked when he felt someone's hands on his shoulders. He turned his head so he was looking at Hermione.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.  
  
"No, there's a lot of things going through my head at the moment and sleep just didn't seem to want to come is all." He replied, turning towards the book once again to flip the page.  
  
Hermione frowned when she heard this. It wasn't like Ron to worry so much over something so Trivial. 'This isn't trivial though is it Hermione? He's lost his memory and he can't even remember you? or what you both had. You'll have to start over but can you really go through it all again if his answer is just going to be no.'  
  
The questions plaguing her mind were unlike his. He was just concerned on how he would avoid the police, and to make sense of the Wizarding world. Her problems ran deeper. There wasn't a day gone by that she hadn't thought about why she couldn't have saved him. Why Voldermort had chosen him, a pureblood wizard and not her, a muggleborn. Ever day she cursed her name, her family for being what they were. She blamed herself for the lack of life, and there was no one to take that blame away. But now Ron was back and she couldn't seem to forget about him vanishing. What if he had another family in the muggle world. What if....what if he was already a father and it wasn't to her child.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She blinked out of her thoughts. Ron had turned his complete attention towards her now and was looking concerned.   
  
"What?"  
  
Ron bit his lip wondering if he should say something or not. "Your....your crying Hermione."  
  
Looking at him for a second she screwed up her nose, and left a hand touch her cheeks. They were wet. She had been crying without notice, like so many times before. Only this time she was crying about the possibilities not he past.   
  
George and Fred had tried there hardest to give her a good time. When she worked with them they were always so polite to her, and they always asked if she would be coming to the family get together's. In fact all the Weasley's had still considered her family and had wanted her to be apart of their lives. She however was unsure of what she had wanted. There were times when she had made up her mind to forget about him, and gone on a date but whenever she came home, she came home alone. The thought of betraying him was to much for her to bare. She had always believed that he was still out there somewhere and now here he was sitting right in front of her with a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He questioned.   
  
She looked at him with all seriousness. "Ron I need to know something," she said, then paused. Could she bare to hear the words yes. "Back in London. Do you-Do you have a family?"  
  
Ron looked at her in shock then smiled. "If you consider my partners, Clancy and Marcus my family then I suppose I do. But other then those two brain dead twits there is no one."  
  
She felt her heart leap into her throat. "Then your not married."  
  
Ron grinned. "If I was married to anyone it would be someone like you."   
  
"You were married to someone like me." she said, holding up her hands to show him a gold bond on her ring finger with a small diamond on it.   
  
"I suppose your right." he said, looking for the ring towards his wand.  
  
"You still can't remember anything."  
  
He nodded, feeling like he had done something to hurt her. He almost felt guilty for not loving her like he should have been. Ron turned from the wand to her, she had just finished yawning when he laughed.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to sleep." he suggested.  
  
"What about you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron motioned toward the pile of books. "I think I'll stay up and read a little longer."  
  
Feeling helpless she nodded, then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Till morning then."  
  
He froze as she walked back into the room they had been sharing. Why couldn't he remember someone that was suppose to be the most important human in his life?   
  
Sighing he turned back to the books and decided to learn some more spells before the night was done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, I wasn't expecting you so early." Hermione said, smiling as Harry walked into the flat.  
  
Harry smiled, looking at the table where Ron was doing wand movements. "I thought we should head out earlier to get Ron's wand. I hope that's not a problem."  
  
"Why?" Hermione questioned looking towards Ron who had just managed a 'Lumos' spell.  
  
"Well, after what happened to him, I don't think Floo powder would work. Your parents would be under surveillance for picking him up." Harry admitted.  
  
"I suppose your right about that." Hermione sighed, then closed the door behind him. "What are you going to do then? Take the Knightbus?"  
  
Harry smiled wickedly. "I thought we could go get the keys the way Ron would have always wanted."  
  
"And that would be?" Ron asked, as he stood up and walked towards Harry and Hermione.  
  
"By broom of course." Harry replied.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried. "You can't expect him to be able to do that!"  
  
"Sure he can, I bet he'll be a natural." Harry chuckled.  
  
Ron looked at him confused by the word 'broom'. "You want to use a broom?"  
  
Harry turned his attention towards Ron. "We're going to fly."  
  
"Fly? a broom?" Ron's eyes widened suddenly when he realized what Harry actually meant by flying. He was about to protest when he remembered all the spells he had been doing earlier. If he was able to do all that what would be the difference. Flying a broom may even be easier. "Lets do it." he said, excited for the new adventure.  
  
Harry grinned while Hermione frowned and walked away to retrieve his broom. When she got   
  
back and gave it to him he was starting to feel terrified.   
  
"Be careful with him Harry." Hermione said, as the two men made there way out of the flat and down the back stairs.   
  
Ron didn't dare say anything as they came out to a clearing. It was a sort of plate form with nothing around it and nothing above.  
  
Harry threw his leg over the broom he had been carrying, and waited for Ron to do the same.   
  
"All you have to do is push off and once your in the air you'll remember what it was like I'm sure."  
  
Ron took a deep breath and pushed off with both feet. It took a second and he thought that nothing was going to happen when he was suddenly hurdled into the air as fast as he any amusement park ride would do. The air went though his hair as he flew higher and higher into the air, Harry beside him.  
  
"Slow down." Harry said.  
  
Ron's mind screamed for the broom to stop and lucky enough it did. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned towards Harry.   
  
"Easy as pie." he laughed.  
  
Harry nodded. "We just have to stay in the cloud cover, so that non-magic humans or muggles don't see us at all."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
It didn't take as long as Ron had thought it would have, they flew in the cloud careful not to be spotted by any 'muggles' when Ron pointed below them to his flat.  
  
"That's it."   
  
Harry nodded, looking around and when they were sure the coast was clear they both descended to the ground. There was a car in front of the house and Ron looked at it strangely but just shrugged it off thinking that someone must have been visiting across the street.  
  
They made there way to the door when Ron realized he didn't have his keys on him at all. He cursed as Harry tried to look for something that might open the door, when suddenly the door opened.  
  
The two of them looked up to see Clancy standing there just as shocked. 


	7. A Weasley family reuninion

Losing my mind

* * *

Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world?

* * *

7/11

* * *

Chapter Seven: A Weasley family Reunion

* * *

Ron blinked. "Clancy!?"

Clancy frowned. "What are you doing here Ron?"

"I came to get some things." Ron explained.

Clancy looked over his shoulder, and then whispered. "The cops are inside looking around. There is no way you can get in here unnoticed."

Ron looked towards Harry with a look of disgust. "This is just great, how the heck are we going to get the key now."

Someone peered over Clancy's shoulder. It was Marcus. "Hey Ron." he said, in a low voice.

Ron nodded to him.

"What did you want?" Clancy asked quickly.

"My keys." Ron replied.

Clancy and Marcus looked at him as if he had just signed his death warrant.

"You came here, risking your life...for your key's?" Marcus almost yelled.

Clancy turned his attention towards Harry with a curious look. "Your Harry Potter are you not?"

They all looked towards Clancy in shock.

"I am, but we really need Ron's key's." Harry pleaded.

Clancy nodded. "I don't think you did it Ron, but the others aren't so sure."

"We'll get your key's but you have to promise you won't come back here after that."

Ron smiled and nodded. "Thanks you two,"

"Hide yourselves." Clancy hissed.

Ron and Harry looked around and found an alleyway in which they went and stood always looking across the street at the house for Clancy or Marcus.

"You really have found some good friends." Harry said, as they waited.

"You think that now. Clancy is addicted to coffee, and Marcus is depressive." Ron said, leaning against the brick building.

"But they risk their jobs to get you something as simple as your key's."

Ron didn't say anything but he knew that Harry was right. They really were reliable friends. Whenever he was in trouble they were always there to pull him threw. But how would they react if he told them he was able to do magic? Would they tell everyone? Would they accept him? Most likely not.

He was playing with his broom when he heard two sets of feet rushing towards them. Clancy and Marcus turned the corner and were breathing heavily.

"You owe us big Ron." Marcus said, throwing the keys at the red head.

"Now get out of here," Clancy yelped. "I think they saw us leaving."

Ron nodded his thanks to them then mounted the broom, not even thinking, and the two of them took off into the air. Below they could hear Marcus cursing and screaming about what the hell had just happened, but Clancy just stood silent.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the owl she had just reserved to Harry and Ron. Ron was looking proudly at her as he held out the keys and set his broom against the wall.

She smiled. "Wonderful."

Harry quickly told her everything that had happened and she seemed stressed that Ron hadn't taken into account both Marcus and Clancy being muggles, but she stayed silent.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing towards the letter.

"Oh, " the grin returned to her face. "Your mothers found out you were alive from Fred and George yesterday. She wants us to come to the Burrow tonight."

"My...my mother?" Ron questioned, looking at Harry's smiling expression.

"Yes. Molly Weasley. I was thinking we could travel by Floo powder there if that's alright with you." Hermione said quickly.

Ron looked longingly at his broom but just nodded his yes.

"Well, I suppose I should be off. The ministry wanted me to fill some sheets before I travel to Taiwan. I'll see the two of you later." Harry said, turning to leave.

"Harry..."

Harry turned towards Ron. "Yes?"

"I-I just wanted to say thanks." Ron replied.

Harry shook his head. "It's alright Ron, what are friends for."

Then Harry disappeared with a pop noise. Ron's eyed the place he had disappeared from with great interest.

"What the hell was that?"

"He Apprated." Hermione explained. "It's a form of travel but I don't think your ready for that just yet."

"I see." Ron said, walking back towards the table and sitting down. "When are we leaving to see my...mother?"

"I was thinking we could leave right away she said that your brothers were at the Burrow as well so everyone will be there this afternoon."

Licking his lips Ron nodded. "And by.... Floo Powder again?"

"It's the easiest."

"Then lets get going." Ron exclaimed standing up once again.

Hermione smiled and walked towards the fireplace. Once both Ron and her were in she grabbed the grayish powder and flung it to their feet shouting the words 'the Burrow'.

Floo powder always had this power over Ron causing his stomach to wrench and making him just want to stop moving even though he really wasn't moving at all. It was like a rollercoster ride and all he wanted to do was not go on it. Hermione didn't seem to be in the slightest bit of pain from the ride though; she was standing calmly beside him when they arrived at their destination.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Ron brushed his clothes of the dust and looked around. The so-called Burrow was quite the place. It was as if the whole area had been slapped together after a tornado. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and stood beside him. There wasn't anyone around but Ron started to wonder if it had something to do with his so called 'twin brothers' inventions.

"This way." Hermione said, leading him around the table of the living room and towards what looked like a kitchen. The kitchen had to be the cleanest area but there was flour everywhere on the counters and the smell of apples hung in the air.

Ron turned towards the table that sat in the middle of the room there was a man sitting there looking over what seemed to be a report and crossing things off ever so often with a quill. His hair was bright red and curls hung down to almost his neck. He was wearing a pair of glasses that kept sliding off his nose and needed to be pushed up. After a second or so Ron spoke up.

"Hello?"

The man looked away from his reports to see who had just spoken.

Hermione smiled at him. "Hello Percy."

Percy sat in the chair in shock. He didn't know what to say, more then less do something. Ron was alive and standing in the kitchen it was as if he were dreaming this whole situation in his mind. Was his brother really standing just right in front of him or was this just a hallucination?

"Ronald?" he asked stunned.

Ron grinned, "I suppose…I prefer just Ron though."

Percy jumped from his seat and bolted out of the kitchen without any warning, leaving the papers scattered on the table. Hermione smiled towards Ron then took a seat, gathering the papers back into a pile for Percy.

They stood in silence while Ron looked around. The house wasn't as he expected, it had a more cozy feeling to it.

"No way, Ron!"

The two turned towards the voice to see another man standing in the doorway. He had his bright red hair pulled into a ponytail and what looked like a shark tooth for an earring. Ron was clueless as to why the man would want something that big hanging from his ear but he shrugged it off.

"Dad get in here quick!" The man yelled.

It was as if in a blur. Ron watched as a whole load of red haired people fell into the small kitchen. The only women came right up to him crying her eyes out, hugging and kissing him tightly. Ron didn't know what to make of her, but it was obvious that she was his mother.

Hermione stood up and approached the two of them.

"Mrs. Weasley…he's…. he doesn't remember any of you." Hermione tried to explain. "He lost his memory."

The women let go of Ron and her tears seemed to change from ones of happiness to unhappiness as she looked at him sadly.

"Don't you remember me Ron?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't remember any of you."

Hermione bit her lip as Arthur Weasley rested a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I suppose the twins neglected to tell you that." Hermione sighed. "I would have known."

Molly smiled weakly. "Well…I'm Molly Weasley, your mother," she explained, and then pointed to the man who had run in with the shark earring. "This is Bill your oldest brother, then Charlie, I'm sure you already found out this is Percy, and Arthur…your father."

Smiling, Ron held out his hand to the man she had named his father. Reluctantly the man shook his hand. Ron figured it must have been awkward to just be shaking the hand of your son, but no one else seemed to notice anything different.

"I was actually just about to make some lunch dears," Molly explained, rushing around Ron towards the oven. "I bet your hungry."

"A little. Harry and I spent the whole morning trying to get my keys back." Ron explained, pulling out a seat and sitting down.

The spent lunch eating what appeared to be grill cheese sandwiches but Ron could have been wrong. This world was different then anything he had known. Arthur filled him in on what had happened to Voldemort after the final battle and how they didn't know if he was dead or not.

"So your telling me the reason I can't remember anything is because I jumped in between Harry and him at the last second?" Ron questioned.

"You always were a nut," Bill said. "Though, it's probably because Harry and you were such good friends. You just felt you had to do something that stupid."

Ron frowned lifting his hand to his head. "I just wish I could remember all that."

Molly looked heartbroken when she saw him strain to remember things he just wouldn't be able too.

"Perhaps we should get off the subject," Hermione suggested, standing up. "Ron might like to see his room."

Molly's face immediately lit up. "Of course."

Standing up, Ron took one last look at the family before following Hermione up the wooden steps. It felt odd to have to see his room like this. Following someone that didn't even life with the family. She knew more about his life then he did and that was something that just seemed to irritate him. Up another set of stairs he looked at the walls. Filled with more moving pictures of the family. Some framed, some drawn.

Smiling, Ron followed her through a door and into a brightly lit Orange room. A pair of cloths were set out on the bed ready to be worn. Posters of people riding on brooms set up every which way as well as a bright Orange bed spread containing the words 'Quidditch' and 'Chudley Cannons'.

"This is it," Hermione whispered, looking back towards him. "I'll be back in a second."

Ron nodded as she left. So this was his room when he was younger. He must have had a thing for the color Orange. Walking further in the room, he looked at all the drawings and pictures he had put up. Mostly of people riding brooms, a few of Harry. Then he noticed a picture in the corner, set just beside his bed. Hermione, Harry, and himself were in it along with a few other boys and a red haired girl. One looked oddly familiar but he couldn't think of who it was, everything just fogged up….

* * *

_"Get out of my way Ron! I don't want to have to deal with your stupidity."_

_"What are you on about? I didn't do a bloody thing. You're the one that's snogging my girlfriend."_

_"She's not your girlfriend."_

_"Practically is. Why don't you go and bug Lavender for a change."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Stay away from Hermione!"_

_"Make me…."_

* * *

_He was in darkness. A single boy looking at him and glaring, so much hatred in his eyes that Ron figured something horrible must have happed in the past to him. Then he saw himself with Harry and Hermione on the opposite side. Wands held ready as the other group had._

_"Your foolish boy. Nothing can stop it once it has begun." _

_A laugh._

_"Bloody hell. I'm sick of this, we have to do something." Ron heard himself say._

_A boy just behind him pushed past fiercely and ran over towards the others. _

_"Seamus!" _

_Hermione's voice._

_"What are you doing?" Harry looked frantic._

_"I'm going to kill you Ron…. Ron…. Ron…"_

* * *

"…Ron!"

Ron opened his eyes to see Percy standing over him. He blinked several times trying to clear his eyes of black spots. His hand went up to his head as he remembered everything like a movie was being fast-forwarded.

"Are you alright?" Percy questioned, kneeling down and helping him to sit up.

Ron looked at him for a second. "I'm fine." He muttered.

Percy didn't look to convinced but let it pass. "What did you do."

"What?" Ron glared at him. He had automatically thought Ron had done this to himself? Why would he do something like that?

"Hermione left you to talk with mother and I came up here to get something. You were passed out on the floor when I walked past the door. Of course it could be some sort of illness but I highly doubt that seeing as you don't have a fever or anything so I deci…."

Ron had already stood up and was walking out the door, by the time Percy came out with a reasonable answer. Heading down the stairs he tried to figure out what had just happened in his mind. Was that something that had happened? Or was it something that he had just made up?

Molly and Arthur were sitting down at the table discussing something with Hermione when Ron entered the room.

"Hermione, can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously but agreed. The two of them walked out of the burrow and into the garden.

"Who is…who is Seamus?" he asked after a second of silence.

"Seamus?" She seemed in thought for a second. "He was in your dormitory while we were at Hogwarts together."

"He loved you didn't he."

Hermione's face seemed to darken at the thought. "He had an obsession with me for a bit. Turned to Voldemort for a while but after you…supposable died he went back straight giving out information on deatheaters and Voldemort himself. He works for the Quibbler currently. It's a nonsense newspaper…." She stopped talking for a moment as if suddenly realizing something.

"The paper…it said you were back, but you didn't kill Harry's Aunt did you?"

Ron shook his head. "That's why I'm staying with you remember. I was framed."

"…The date on the print though…it was the day before… Ron. He knew about that murder before it happened." Hermione's eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: Finally some time to get back to my fan fiction. If everything goes well this story should be finished within a few days. I just took a break to get my ideas in order and everything. Sorry to everyone that really liked it. I didn't mean to quit. I really didn't. But my muse left me...sniffles and I finally found a new one. So I'm hoping to get back on the roll with this story. I'm dedicating this chapter too...Clancy. Heh. My friend, his father just died a few days ago. Clancy I hope you cheer up and start to drink your coffee again.

TBC


	8. Resemblance

  
  
Losing my mind

* * *

Ron Weasley, is now 23 and has no knowledge of the wizarding world anymore. What happens when he is framed for a murder he didn't commit and thrown back into the wizarding world?

* * *

8/11

* * *

Chapter Eight: Resemblance

* * *

_"You don't deserve her." _

_"No one deserves her!" _

_"Why can't you be happy with what you already have? Your Harry Potters best friend, isn't that enough for you!" _

* * *

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Seamus Finnigan?"  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. The three of them were sitting across from one another in the corner. Hermione had come up with a ridiculous idea that perhaps Seamus had been the one to frame Ron for the murder of Petunia. It was very unlikely that he would but it was worth 'discussing' or so she said.  
  
"You think Seamus Finnigan killed my aunt?" Harry asked for the third time.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Do I have to explain it again?"  
  
Pushing his butterbeer to the side, Harry leaned in towards the two.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just the evidence leads to him." Hermione explained. "The newspaper article coming out before she was even killed, him knowing that Ron was back before even I did."  
  
"He wants me dead is what it is," Ron said, bitterly as he leaned back in his seat eyes traveling towards Hermione. "It's because of you."  
  
She looked at him curiously.  
  
"He's been in love with you since...." He tried to remember where they had been when he had heard things about it. "...I can't remember, but it was before I lost my memory." Hermione's hand snaked around the drinks and rested on Ron's. He glanced at it for a second but didn't say anything.  
  
"So you think he found out you were alive, killed Petunia, then wrote an article about the whole thing." Harry said, trying to get the last bit analyzed. "But how did he kill her without anyone seeing him."  
  
Ron nodded. "Exactly what we're trying to figure out."  
  
"It couldn't have been Ron," Hermione added. "He didn't even have a wand on him."  
  
"I know that." Harry stated, starting to get annoyed by her constant reminders.  
  
"How would he be able to pass for me?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at him Ron for a moment then each other.  
  
"Vernon Dursley put in the complaint that it was me. He had to have seen me in order to do that. So how would Seamus pass for me?"  
  
"Good question." Hermione groaned. "Just another, on our list of things to figure out."

* * *

Walking home all Ron could think about what how something like this could have happened. Why did it have to happen to him? He was happy in his small world, wasn't he?  
  
Looking towards Hermione he smiled. Something's here did feel right.  
  
"Hermione. How did this happen?"  
  
"He's just very tricky is all. Seamus will get caugh..."  
  
He cut her off. "No. I mean my memory. What happened that caused this?"  
  
She smiled to herself sadly causing him to want nothing more then to take back the question. "Five years ago Voldemort attacked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was attempting to put a stop to Harry's life," She paused thinking of how she would explain what had happened when she herself didn't know. "He along with others nearly killed Harry. Ava..." she glanced around to see if anyone was listening. "Avada Kedavra was used and aimed right for Harry but you jumped in the way. We thought the blast had been so powerful that you just didn't exist anymore but when the light vanished neither you nor Voldemort were left."  
  
"So I saved Harry's life?"  
  
Hermione nodded, digging in the small handbag she had for a key. "You two were best friends remember."  
  
"I wish I could." He muttered, as she unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
Just as they did however, a newspaper fell to their feet. Hermione furrowed her brow.  
  
"I don't get the Daily Prophet anymore..." she said, picking up the paper.  
  
"What does it say?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder to see if he would be able to get a glance.  
  
"_Ronald Weasley, of Hogwarts School has been discovered alive and well. Authorities this morning confirmed his involvement with the death of a muggle just after the Quibbler was sent out. These false accusations have been brought to the attention by the Minister of Magic's associates and will be considered. A trail Ronald Weasley, hero or Ronald Weasley Deatheater in disguise is to be held near the end of the month. Citizens are informed to stay away from the suspect, for it has been said he is highly dangerous._ Well that's complete rubbish." She snapped, throwing it back on the floor and entering the flat. "Who would confirm those ridiculous stories right Ron...Ron?" She turned towards where he had been standing only to see his eyes roll back and Ron crumble to the ground.

* * *

_Seamus looked in the mirror. His hair was flat against his face, his eyes blood shot but his smirk was still on. Lifting a glass to his lips he nearly laughed. The smell off of it was revolting but he swigged it back none-the-less.  
  
Setting the empty cup on the counter, he watched as slowly the transformation took over him. His hair slowly began to grow and turn a shade of red. His eyes turning to a brown color as his face started to twist and freckles littered the skin.  
  
"To the end right Ron." He said, his voice still unchanged but everything else resembling Ron.  
  
Turning away from the mirror he disappeared to an abandoned street. Kicking over garbage barrels, hitting mailboxes, he swiftly made his way to the Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Lifting his wand to the door he whispered a spell. Walking into the house quietly, he made his way up the stairs and down to the end of the hall.  
  
Opening the last door he looked over the two sleeping soundly in their beds. Grinning to himself he walked towards them.  
  
"Stupid," Seamus said under his breath as he lifted his Wand. "He should be dead." A movement from the bed.  
  
Seamus' head snapped away from the window towards the women that slowly blinked open her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked in alarm.  
  
Seamus grinned. "Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Vernon!" she shrieked shaking the man beside her. He just grunted a few times but didn't wake up.  
  
"What do you want." She hissed.  
  
Raising his wand up to her forehead, Seamus smiled. "To send a message.." he said before calling off the curse that would soon have Ron on the run._

_

* * *

_  
Ron opened his eyes and saw Hermione over him. She was looking at him with a wave of relief. Opening his mouth to say he would be fine didn't work however because the only thing that came out was.  
  
"..Polyjuice."


End file.
